


Grima's Convinced to Got to the PTA

by Lord_Berkut



Series: PTA Emblem [16]
Category: Fire Emblem Series
Genre: I mean we got pta anankos so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 08:25:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14040189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Berkut/pseuds/Lord_Berkut
Summary: Just another reason to hate humanity





	Grima's Convinced to Got to the PTA

"So how did Rein rope you into this?" Anthony asked as he held the dragon vessel's hand. 

"THAT FOOL DID NOT ROPE ME INTO THIS. THIS IS OF MY OWN FREE WILL." Grima's voice rumbled. "NOW, WHERE'S THE SNACKS?"

"I wouldn't eat any of them if I were you...They put some nasty stuff in them, like brussel sprouts." As the boy said brussel sprouts, his face made a disgusted look. 

"WHAT THE FUCK IS A BRUSSEL SPROUT?" Grima asked as he put a lemon square with some odd green dots in it in his mouth. The dragon's face turned green, then bright red then finally went pale as he vomited the lemon square out onto the tile floor. "WHO THE THEIR RIGHT FUCKING MIND WOULD MAKE HORSE SHIT LIKE THIS!?" He roared.

"See, told ya." Anthony muttered. Then, Grima seemed to have a purpley flaming aura around him. "Crud, Grima no."

"GRIMA YES!" The dragon shouted.

"WHO INVITED SATAN!?" David screamed. 

"I AM NOT SATAN! I AM GRIMA,THE FELL DRAGON!" Then, Anthony felt something tug on his collar, only to be finding out that he was at least four feet off the ground.

"Listen to me you little brat." Linda growled in his face. "You better bring a normal fucking parent or I'm getting you banned from this school."

"Do you mean normal as in isn't a dragon, or normal as in abusive to one of my best friends?" Anthony asked innocently.

"You know DAMN right what I mean." Then, Anthony bit Linda's nose in order to free himself and dragged Grima out of the room, saving several parents.

"Where are we going Anthony? I thought you wanted me to kill them." Grima moaned.

"Home Grima." The boy sighed. "I brought you so you could try and intimidate them into not picking on us anymore but now, it's made everything worse..."

"Kid..." The anger from his voice was gone. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, but just not normal enough to fit in...."


End file.
